Frosting
by Nf2752
Summary: It's Kairi's birthday and Sora wants to make everything perfect, but will it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the related characters.**

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is just a little SoKai story that I'm really happy with, so I hope you like it too! If you find the time, please review! Thanks!

Frosting

Steam rushes out of the oven, ramming into his face. He should know by now to not put his face in there right after opening the door. He pulls back and lets the wave of heat pass by before going back in. From within the oven, Sora pulls a pair of black pans with the slightest bit of red cake showing above the rim. He couldn't wait for Kairi to see this. Everything would be perfect and that cake batter between the spikes of his hair would all be worth it. Every time Kairi asked about her birthday Sora pushed it off. Saying things like _I remember…don't worry about it…I've got something planned..._ This cake is the capstone of that plan. It's Kairi's favorite, red-velvet cake. He sets it on the counter to cool.

The paddle of his mixer beats together the cream cheese, milk, and powdered sugar that he'll need for the frosting. After shutting down the mixer, he sticks his finger into the bowl and scoops out a dab of the sweet white stuff.

"Perfect!" He licks his finger clean. Stepping to the stack drawers, he pulls out a cake leveler and a piping bag. He doesn't want a single thing to go wrong, especially having the cake layers fall over. Turning the first pan upside down, he lets the fluffy red cake fall into his hand. He zips it back over and places it on the lazy susan he put on the counter a few moments ago. With the cake leveler in hand, Sora gets to work evening the top of the cake, and maybe sneaking a sliced off piece into his mouth…to make sure it's okay, of course, it is. The next layer works just the same. Sora wipes the small amount of sweat from his forehead. "Whew. Now all I have to do is frost this thing." He looks down at the frosting bowl. He sighs at his task. _If I can stop the darkness, I can frost a cake._ He stares at the bowl for a while longer.

Using a spatula, Sora scoops out a glob of frosting onto the top of one of the red layers. Smoothing this part out isn't the hard part; neither is doing the same with the next layer and the sides. Twenty minutes pass, and he smoothes away the peaks of frosting.

"Op…almost forgot." He reaches back into the drawer and grabs a small white tool with teeth. "Alright, let's see, how do we do this?" He turns the small tool around in his hand. He's watched his mom use this thing before, but he's never used it before. He's decorated cakes with his mom before, so the other parts weren't a problem. He takes the tool and drags it slowly across the sides of the cake, but no matter how hard he tries the lines swing up and down.

"You know what…forget it!" After the third try he throws the piece of plastic into the sink. With another sigh, he picks up the piping bag. _She had better like this._

The door opens as Sora starts laying the bottom of the piping work.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi steps in.

"Ack! Kairi! What…what are you doing here? And don't you knock?" Sora struggles to find a way to hide the cake.

"Your mom said I could just come in. She's so nice. You're making a cake? Why?" She walks closer to him and the cake that Sora's stopped trying to hide.

"No reason. I just wanted to make a cake. What's wrong with that?" Sora shrugs and sets down the bag.

"Nothing, but _you_ don't go and make red velvet cake for nothing." Kairi smiles and raises her eyebrows at Sora. She probably is thinking she's smart.

"Who says it's red velvet?" Sora gives a smile back.

"You have red specks in your hair." Kairi swirls her finger around on the counter before looking back up to Sora. He rubs the spikes of his hair in an attempt to scrub out the cake batter.

"So?"

"Oh Sora, you're so bad at lying. Besides…" She swipes her finger along the frosted cake taking a chunk of the frosting with her, carefully and seductively licking it from her finger. "See, it's red." She swallows.

"Kairi! I spent all morning working on that cake for…"

"Oh you can just refrost the thing." Kairi giggles, and Sora's agape mouth closes to form an evil smile.

"Or how's about I just frost you instead!" He squirts frosting on to the tip of her nose.

"Ack! Sora!" He laughs at her. "I'm going to kill you!" She grabs a mass of frosting from the top of the cake and chucks it at Sora. It splatters against his face, coating him in the white stuff. Kairi places her hand over her mouth as she fails to control her laughter. Sora sticks his tongue out at her before licking off some of the frosting around his mouth.

"Alright then, so that's how you want to do this?" He swipes some from his forehead and zings it toward Kairi. She shrieks between a laugh and turns away, but the frosting explodes in her hair just the same.

"Sora! You bum! I took an hour to do my hair this morning!" The top of the cake is now frosting-less with Kairi's next assault, which blankets Sora's hair with only the tallest spikes surviving. Sora takes the piping bag and sprays Kairi with its contents, dousing her in white. Kairi grabs some of the strawberries Sora had cut for the cake and throws them at him. They stick to the frosting and now only Sora's eyes and mouth are visible. He makes a pouting face with his lips.

"I was going to use those!" He takes a handful of his own and sprinkles them on her.

"See you did! They're just topping us instead of a cake now." They both laugh as they take another step closer together. Their sugar coated lips meet and part not long thereafter.

"Happy birthday Kairi," Sora whispers.

"You're the best Sora." Kairi takes a small lick at his cheek.


End file.
